Bungie
Bungie is an American director. He is most known for the Halo trilogy and his inspiring real documentaries. Currently he is working on the horror/drama film The Tales Of Dr. Jykell. ''Bungie is in talks of directing a fourth movie in the Halo trilogy. '''FILMS: ' Praying With God. (1993) documentary. Bungie started his career with a 50-minute long documentary about the traditions and rules of the Catholic church. Bungie filmed the documentary in countries like Palestina, United States, Netherlands and Kazakhstan. Bungie also was responsible for the production of the documentary and he only help of only four other designers who were the executive producers for the movie and one editor. The documentary was showed on a midnight screening on CBS in 1993. The Journey. (1995) documentary. Bungie later directed another documentary in which he appears himself as he makes a journey in Aruba. Bungie directed this movie with his friend Palion who joined the journey to Aruba. In a recent interview, Bungie revealed that it was his dream to make such a documentary. The Journey was produced by Bungie and Palion and some executive producers. The documentary was promoted on several nature-magazines like Ranger Club and WWF. It was shown on a late night in 1995 on television. Pathology Egolism. (1996). After finishing The Journey, ''Bungie originally wanted to direct another documentary (Area 61) but the production company forced him to direct Pathology Egolism, a sci-fi thriller. The film follows a medical examiner who has to investigate the body of a possible dead extra-terrestrial, but the goverment is following her and she becomes a fugitive with a very dark secret. Bungie originally wanted the film to be a direct-to-dvd film, but to make it more succesful he put the film in theaters. '''Area 61' (1996) documentary. After directing his first feature length film Pathology Egolism ''he wanted to direct the documentary ''Area 61. ''In this documentary, he exclusive visits the rumored crash place of an UFO and lots of exclusive footage was shown. The production-company originally didn't wanted that Bungie was gonna make the documentary, but he did, although the documentary was critized because it shows very much secret paranormal activity. '''As The Earth Turns '(1999). As The Earth Turns ''was released direct-to-dvd as an exclusive 90-minute movie which follows the human nature. The film was critized bad like "boring" or "not good and no interest" but fans of Bungie however said it was brilliant. Fans said "a typical Bungie film", which gave Bungie very much money. '''I Want To Believe' (2001). I Want To Believe ''was a science fiction/horror film directed by Bungie which follows a serial killer who isn't really partially human. The film was brought straight to dvd, but the film was later brought theaters 3 years after it's release. This film gave Bungie the chance to direct an exclusive movie trilogy. 'Halo: Combat Evolved (2004) After having directed lots of documentaries and films, Bungie finally directed the first film of his exclusive science-fiction trilogy: Halo. It was based on a short storyline made by Bungie himself in his childhood. Bungie originally wanted to do this film in 3D, but later decided to first do this film and check if the next installment could get this. The film was very much received well by fans of Bungie, saying "his best movie yet". Critics gave the film a good review, but critized the length of the film: 208 minutes. Bungie said that this is just the story and the next installments could be even longer. The film was received VERY WELL. '''Halo 2 (2006) Halo 2 later came out two years later. Also the second installment had a 3D garantuee, but Bungie didn't do it for unknown reasons. The Halo films begin to become Bungie's financial success on films, but also Halo 2 was critized by it's length by the critics: Halo 2 was even longer then it's prequel: 223 minutes long. The film was received well by fans of the first movie. The Anwsers Of Antonio Villas Boas (2008) documentary After having finished Halo 2, Bungie said in an interview: "I will do Halo 3 don't worry, but I first do a short documentary called The Anwsers Of Antonio Villas Boas. I've done almost my entire work for the Halo films, first this one then comes Halo 3." ''Bungie then directed a documentary like he said called ''The Anwsers Of Antonio Villas Boas ''which follows the alien abduction of Antonio Villas Boas and then anwsers about it. This marks Bungie's shortest film. 'Halo 3D' (2010) In 2010 ''Halo 3D ''was released. The film was the most best film of the year 2010 by having most of cinema viewers of all that year. It marks the third installment in the Halo trilogy and the first one being in 3D. The film won almost 9680.780.000 dollars in box-offices. But even the most critics were on again the length of the film being this time 251 minutes long, marking at the reconds of one of the most longest films in history. The film was a VERY BIG SUCCESS and Bungie's best film ever according to fans and critics. It was as well marked as possibly the last Halo movie in the trilogy, although the door is left open for a possible fourth movie. 'The Tales Of Dr. Jekyll''' (2011 or 2012?) Currently, Bungie is working on the drama/horrorfilm ''The Tales Of Dr. Jykell. ''It is set to be a prequel to ''Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Hyde. ''The film will be either released in March, 2011 or January 2012, although it will be probably the first date.